Worthy
by PsychoKittyNet
Summary: Sometime after solving her best freinds murder, someone is killing off the citazens of Neptune...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I started this awile back and never finished it, but I found it and decided to finish it. It takes place right after Season 1, ( I have yet to see any of Season 2 yet) so if some things don't add up, some of it I altered myself, some is just slip ups, So please Read and Review to help me improve.

Worthy

You know, sometimes you put your heart and soul into something you care deeply about. You sacrifice all of your free time, spend countless dollars and have restless nights. But then you are done. You would think it would put a peace of mind to you, but instead you now have a void that that former passion once held. When I solved my best friends murder, I thought my mind would finally come to rest. I was wrong. I've spent the past few weeks mulling over what has happened in my head, and yet I still have a hard time believing it. When I found out that Logan's father had murdered Lily, it tore my world apart. I never liked him, but I never took him for a murderer. A liar, cheater and a adulterer, but not in my wildest dreams would I have thought him capable of taking a human life. But then again, do we truly know anyone….

The young man walked down the dark ally late at night. It was a dangerous place but for security he was packing a large caliber pistol. It was cold and rainy, but he needed his fix and he was gonna get it if it killed him. He reached the rendezvous point where he normally met his supplier but he wasn't there. This was not normal, he was always pushing his goods here at this time. You could set your clock to him. He took a look around and saw the large dumpster he normally stood near. He saw something on the ground. He got a closer look and then regretted it. A bloody hand. Some one must of murdered him in a bad deal. The smell made him vomit. _CLACK! _Something had made a noise. He pulled out his gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He saw nothing. He looked around, praying whoever killed the dealer was not still around. He thought he caught the glimmer of something out the corner of his eye and fired two rounds in that direction. The cat fell dead on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt a burning pressure hit his back and exit through his chest, followed by black, a bright light, and then a burning sensation.

_Buuuuzzzzzz! _The alarm clock went off. Time for school. I sat up and sighed as I thought of facing the Monday morning. After my morning preparation I went into the kitchen and found my dad sipping on a cup of coffee. "Morning Dad," I greeted him. "How are you this morning sweetie?" he replied with a smile. He seemed very tired looking. After the fiasco when he saved me from a fiery death, and landing himself in the ICU for a week, there were few days he didn't look tired. He seemed to notice my worry, "Don't worry about me, I just have the feeling its gonna be one of those days.." He said that every day for about three weeks now. He finished his coffee and left the apartment for his office. There was talk of reelecting him sheriff, but until a election can be held, he was keeping his job as a PI. I quickly ate breakfast and grabbed my bag to leave for school. As I walked out the door I noticed that they had not finished repairing the fence and had left a lot of poles and dangerous looking objects around. Someone could get hurt on those.

Another boring day at school. It's been pretty quiet lately, most people still wont talk to me and I kind of like it that way. Wallace came with me to my dads office after school, he was still a little freaked about my dad and his mom, but he had adjusted. When we got there we found dad sitting behind his desk with a puzzled look on his face while shuffling through some papers. "Hey dad!" I said and he looked up at me and gave me a wore out smile. "Oh hey…" he said feebly and went back to his work. "What's up" I asked and then he said. "Double homicide, a drug dealer and his client." He said with his nose still buried in his paperwork. "Sounds like a drug deal gone bad to me, should be pretty open shut." I said. Dad just shook his head. "But the way they were murdered was so different, the one we identified as the dealer has his arm cut clean off, and then stabbed twice in the chest, but the wounds were perpendicular to each other…like he was stabbed with two knives at the same time. The other however…well were not sure what did him in, when just found scorch marks on his back and chest. The only thing that ties then together is that…well….they were both decapitated…" I took a step back. This was particularly grisly, even for this town. "Was there any other evidence?" My dad shook his head again. "No, we found two rounds that we found that came from the clients pistol and a dead cat. Well, we found the dealers knife, but it appeared to be covered in a strange thick green paint." "Perhaps as an inhalant?" I said. My dad sighed "On a knife? No…we would of found a spray can and a bag….no…this is something far more sinister…"


	2. Chapter 2

Worthy Ch. 2

It was a busy night. My dad was busy working on the new murder case, so that left me to take care of some of his other files. I had been following this one for some time now, a series of muggings throughout town, some in broad daylight. I had gotten some pictures of possible suspects and I have tracked their lair to a small house on the bad side of town. I pulled up across the street to see if I can follow someone. Hours went by and nothing happened. So I drove back home to get some rest.

The two men were sitting in their backyard, discussing their plans for the night. They had been robbing people around town and were making some good money. One of them laughed as the other told of the rich boy he made cry the night before. The man stood up, revealing the large knife he used in some of his crimes. He pulled it out and attempted to make some fancy moves. As he held his knife in front of him he saw something in the blade. He turned around and saw nothing. His buddy, still sitting down had a horrified look on his face. The man felt a sharp pain in his back and was flung to the ground, bleeding to death. The other man fell out of his chair in fear. He pulled out his pistol and fired. He looked around and then felt a sharp pain around his next, and felt his head fall off. The last thing he ever saw was the burning eyes of his killer.

When I went to the office the next day my dad looked even more tired then before. "What's going on Dad?" I asked him. "Two more murders, two street punks, right in their own back yard." he said. Four murders in a week? This guy was bold, but he had to slip up somehow. "What have you gotten from it so far?" I asked. "Well, So far it seems all the victims were males and well armed, as well as were decapitated. One of the new victims had stab wounds similar to the drug dealer, but in his back. The other one however, appeared to have just had his head cut straight off. Just bizarre…."

Over the next week nothing had happened, but my dad was constantly on the look out for new leads. However at lunch one day I was approached by a girl who lives near me, her name was Ashley Steele. "Hey Veronica," she greeted me. "Hey Ashley, how are you?" Ashley was a really nice girl. She was this short, quiet little redheaded girl I've known since I was about seven. She was really outgoing and social back then, but a few years ago when we were both 14, her mom died of cancer and she never really recovered from it. Her dad turned to alcoholism and she's pretty much had to raise herself since then. I tried to help her out as much as I could since then. Today she seemed distressed. "I need you to help me, I know you've done a lot for me before and I hate to ask you for more, but…i've lost my moms ring... And.." tears welled up in her eyes. I rushed over to her side, "Oh my god, how did you lose it?" In between her sobs she said, "Well, I didn't _lose it _lose it, it was taken from me." I hated people like that, the ones who always picked on the helpless ones. "Who took it from you? Do you know?" She looked at me with green eyes turned red. "Im not sure who he was, or even if he was the one who took my ring, but I think he was part of that new biker gang….I turned him down for a date and he was trying to get even.." I stopped her right there. "Wait, what new biker gang? I thought Weevil had the only one in town." I asked. "Oh, there's actually a few, Weevils was just the only one active nearby, but these ones are new, but that's all I know." She replied. That's all I needed to know. After school I headed to Weevils house.

When I got to his house, he was sitting outside with one of his buddies. "So what brings you to my humble abode Ms. Drew?" He asked as I approached him. "Ha ha, very funny Weevil, I've never heard that one before." I said "What, I want to know, is about this new biker gang in town, the one that may or may not of taken Ashley Steele's ring." His buddy smiled, "Oh, that hot little piece of white a….urgh!" Weevil elbowed him in the gut. "They took her ring? Amateurs, if a girl dissed me like that, I probably would of done more then take her stupid ring." "Well to her its not stupid! Now can you please tell me something about these guys?" Weevil laughed a little. "Sure, you see, we don't even consider them a rival gang, their just a bunch of rich kids with bikes trying to be a bunch of Billy Badasses, I think they call themselves the Hounds of Death or some other twelve year-olds wet dream name." Great an 09er biker gang, one with no creativity I might add. "Do you know where I might find them?" Weevil started to walk into his house, "They meet at the park…hah hah…the park, rank amateurs I tell you…I believe at midnight"

The Hounds of Death had gathered at the meeting spot for the night, there were ten of them plus one of the groups girls friends. All of them had armed themselves to the teeth. The leader stood up and said. "I am tired of being labeled a wannabe bunch of bikers, but tonight we will prove them wrong…" One of the other bikers was playing with a old ring he acquired from a girl earlier. He looked at his girlfriend, Mary Reyes, and said "Maybe I should give this ring to you." Mary just scoffed, "Why? To remind me you were hitting on that other bitch?" They argued for awhile, but then the leader shut them up. As he went back to his speech he held his shotgun in the air, and then there was a flash of light, and he crumpled to the ground dead. The other men pulled out their weapons. The was a whiz sound through the air and one of the other bikers lost his head, the rest fired in the direction of the sound. One standing near a tree started choking, and the rest and saw him hanging from a tree from what appeared to be near invisible wire. The last five gathered into a group, but from no where two more lost their heads, One began to ran and another flash of light brought him down. The last town hid behind a bike, the one with the ring and another. They were breathing heavy. "Did you see him?" one asked. "No, I didn't see a thing!" the other replied. They heard a clicking noise behind them, but before they could turn around something grabbed their necks from behind, and crushed them. The ring fell and the killer saw it, he picked it up and stowed it away. He approached the girl, now crying next to her bike, when another car approached and the killer ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Worthy Ch.3

I heard the gunshots a few moments before I arrived on the scene. I hit the gas on my car and got there as quickly as humanly possible. As I approached the bikes, I thought I caught a fleeting glimpse of someone running into the darkness, but then I noticed the girl. I ran to her side and recognized her as Mary Reyes, a girl who went to my school. "Oh my god, what happened here?" I asked the blatantly obvious. There was blood everywhere, and more then one of the bodies was missing its head. "Mary, what happened?" I asked again. She couldn't stop stuttering, she was scared senseless. I knew interrogating her would be futile. I stood up and called my dad.

Within minutes my dad and the sheriffs department were on the scene. I was standing at the sidelines watching the investigation. My dad approached me after awhile and then asked, "Well before I ground you until you turn forty, What do you know of what happened?" I just sighed and said, "Not much, when I got here the party was over and the girl was just mumbling." He groaned. "Well, we have ten bodies, seven of them don't have heads but the two with scorch marks and the poor bastard hanging from the tree still have theirs, it looks like you scared him off before he could cut theirs off." He shook his head, "Otherwise the killings have followed a pattern, he stabs, burns or decapitates them, then collects their heads…" After a few hours I went back home, the bodies were taken to the morgue and Mary the hospital. When I got home, I jumped on my computer and did some homework.

The next day I went to my dad to speak with him. He was on the couch watching television. "Dad?" I asked and he turned to me. "Whatcha need pumpkin?" he responded. "I did some research on the nature of our killer, and I don't think this is a isolated event." He gave me a look that said "Go on." I cleared my throat. "Well, I looked up similar homicides online and I found that similar crimes have occurred before, but all over the country, and even in other parts of the world. I have reports on incidents in LA and New York here, one occurring after the other as well as separate incidents in Phoenix, Miami, and New Orleans. The one thing that makes these so bizarre is that the time difference is so large. The incident in Phoenix occurred in 1882, the one in New Orleans in 1936 and the Miami incident in 1979. The one in LA occurred in 1997 and the New York one, 1998. The MO is identical, except our boy seems a little more, well, sloppy." My dad sat up in his seat. "How is that?" I replied, "Well, these other murders, well the bodies were found strung up by wire, like in a butchers shop. Our murders have the bodies lying everywhere." My dad smiled and said, "So basically we have an immortal killer who likes to take off peoples heads? Maybe I should go arrest Duncan McLeod right now and get this over with?" I sighed, "No, no…I don't know, its like…maybe a cult of headhunters or something…" I was interrupted by the phone. Dad answered. After he got off he went and got his coat and cursed under his breath. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Something as happened at the morgue."

The workers at the morgue had had their work cut out for them. Fourteen murders in one week on top of all the natural deaths, it was the most work they had to do in a long time. The doctor tending the bodies was personally disgusted by the bodies lack of heads. He had personally done most of the autopsies, but he was still baffled. The blades used to cut the bodies were unlike any he has ever seen, and even more mysterious were the ones with the burn marks, the scorches had gone straight through the body, burning the internal organs as well as the skin. Never in all his years had he seen this in a murder or any death for that matter. He noticed the heads on the other bodies. Two had the scorch marks, and one had wire marks around his neck. That was a ghastly way to go.

The killer had reprimanded himself for letting three heads get away, as well as the fact that the noisy female saw him. Hopefully he had scared her enough so that she is to frightened to say anything. In the meantime, he would collect his lost trophies. He broke in through a side window of the morgue, sneaking silently past busy workers, and found his way to where the bodies. He saw the three bodies with the head still attached lined up on tables next to each other, and the man tending to them. The man turned, and it was obvious he was seen. But before the man could scream a massive palm closed around it, lifted him in the air and bashed the back of his skull against the table end. He took the heads and left.

When we got there the police had already arrived, we learned from them that the morgue had been broken into, the doctor who had been with the bodies was murdered and the three boys heads taken. "Was the doctors head taken?" my dad asked. The officer at the scene shook his head, "No his head was…well…splattered against the end of the table…" I stood there coldly as the investigation continued. Whoever was doing this just couldn't be human, how can anyone kill this many people in such a short amount of time, and seem to gloat in the lives he took, by taking their heads? My dad came out holding his cell phone, "Veronica, remember that girl Mary from the other day? Well, she's apparently feeling better and she wants to talk to you?" I walked over to him and took the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Veronica?…I know this is weird but I think you're the only one who will believe me, even my mom does not believe me, even though she told me the stories of it as a child…" I stopped her right there. "What stories?" There was a pause. "Of _El Diablo Invisable_, The invisible devil…."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Note: I apologize for the this story being so short, but I always wanted to finish this and was never planned to be very long anyways. This chapter will probably be the shortest one and the next may be even shorter. I have a really busy job and I don't have much free time so I do as much as I can in my rack every night, but I hope you all enjoy this one, it should be the second to last chapter.

Worthy Ch. 4

Hours of fruitless searching turned up very little. Other then a few, vague local legends scattered throughout central and south America, there was nothing to be found. As I thought, the "mystical creature" route was a dead end. Im not sure why I tirelessly searched this bit of information, but from the nature of the crime, I guess it kind of made sense. I was about to quit when I found something interesting. A strike team of American Marines was wiped out in an incident almost twenty years ago. Men were found skinned, heads removed…sounds familiar. Apparently there were only two survivors after a large detonation made a crater in the lush Amazon forest. There's no further information after that. So now we have another set of murders, but who or what can take out a team of Marines? I mean the Army with their lack of discipline, proper training and courage sure, but Marines are highly trained killing machines.

I decided to call it quits for the night.

The killer silently stalked his newest prey that night. He had followed him all around town, studying his every move, learning his behaviors and habits. That night he sat in a tree across the street as the man walked from his office. The one with the door labeled "Mars Investigation."

The next day at school I met up with Mary to further discuss the matter. She was still distraught but more willing to talk then before. We met during lunch at my usual table. "thanks for listening Veronica, no one else is willing to listen to me, they all think Im crazy." I know exactly how you feel Mary. "Well tell me what you saw that night?" I asked. She sighed and looked at the ground. "Well, it was like a nightmare, at first all I saw were bodies dropping…and then…well I saw it…" She seemed elusive. "Mary, what is it? Was it a man? Woman?" I asked. She shook her head. "No…it was neither, It was like a ghost, I could make out its outline, its huge hulking form but….it was almost clear like a drinking glass…" I sat the pondering the meaning of Mary's words. "Mary, that's impossible, what in the world can possibly do that?" She just lowered her head. "I don't know, and I wish I did."

That night when I arrived home I was exhausted. The case has gone nowhere. Nothing added up, what ever was killing people was not only good at it, but had convinced Mary he was a translucent devil. I sat down on the couch and waited for dad to arrive. A few minutes later he walked through the door carrying a large package. "What's that?" I asked. He smiled and pulled out a shotgun. "Every good cop should have one!" he smiled and put it away as he sat next to me. "What's wrong hun," he asked. "I haven't been able to figure a damn thing about the murders from Mary, she keeps muttering on about her invisible demon…" My Dad replied, "Well, there are a lot of things out there that we don't know about, just because it seems impossible doesn't mean it is." He smiled. I noticed the dog was whimpering in the corner with his tail tucked between his legs. That was odd… Then I noticed on my Dads balding forehead…three red dots in a triangular pattern…Sniper! "Dad look out!" I yelled and with a surprised look on his face I tackled him just before the glass shattered and there was a scorch mark on the wall. My dad and I scrambled to our feet and looked around. Suddenly the door was knocked clean off its hinges hitting me and knocking me down. "What the…?" I heard my Dad yell. As I looked up, two blades landed in front of my face and as I reeled back I looked up and the arm that it was attached too, wasn't human.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Note: I apologize for the time it has taken me to update this but here's the last chapter!

Worthy. Ch5

I crawled backwards quickly, trying to get a good look at what exactly I was looking at. All I could make out was its outline, a slightly shimmering ghost that was doing some very real damage. Its claws had gotten stuck in the floor, so I used this time to get up and run to my dad. He had pulled out his handgun and prepared to fire, but by this time the monster had freed himself and had reached over with what appeared to be a shimmering, semi-translucent and grabbed his hand and squeezed it with a sickening crunch. Whatever it was, it was very strong as it lifted dad up by his arm. Thinking quickly, I went for my dads new shotgun. The creature seemed to busy itself inspecting dad before it….well I shudder to think of it. The pack also had a box of rounds. I loaded it with a hurry and took aim at the center of the shimmer and fired. BANG! The creatures green fluorescent blood splattered everywhere, but I seemed to anger it more then anything, its invisibility failed for a second, giving me a quick glimpse of green scaly skin. It roared and dropped dad who crumpled to the ground, clutching his hand in pain. My shoulder ached from the kickback from the last shot but I had to try again, this time aiming for its head. It came for me and I took careful aim and…BANG! The monster stumbled back, I piece of metal, a mask flew across the room. My shoulder dislocated. I then saw why it was called a devil. The beast stood on two legs and was at least 7 feet tall. It had green mottled skin and long dreadlocks that went to its shoulder. But its face….A giant fore head with two beady yellow eyes, and no nose. On its mouth were four fanglike mandibles. It roared revealing very nasty looking teeth. I stepped back and began to say, "Your one ugly mother fu…." CRACK! It screamed as my dad fired a round into its back. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Three more rounds sent green blood everywhere. It started back after my dad, and in a fit of poor judgment, leaped onto the creatures back and clung on with my good arm. It started roaring and trying to get me off as it walked to the door grabbed me and threw me over the ledge as I heard my dad scream, "Veronica!" I landed next to the pile of poles and fencing. I was dizzy and started to cough up blood when I looked up and saw the creature perched, with a spear in hand, ready to pounce and finish me off. Then it hit me. Some of the poles had a decorative pike at the end….It made its battle cry and I rolled over and using the last bit of my strength I lifted up the pole, which was surprisingly light and pointed up, and it never saw it coming. The creature landed right on top, entering through its leg and out the top of its head., I rolled out of the way and began to stand up as the pole and the creature fell down. The neighbors had come out to see what had happened. Luck had been on my side, and I won the fight. But before I could celebrate I heard a loud roaring noise…and a huge ship uncloaked itself, and a ramp came down. Five more of these things walked out of the ship Then one in front had a long red cloak as well as longer, greyer dreads suggesting it was much older. It muttered something and the others collected the body. It looked at me and then in a deep guttural voice it said, "Follow." Not risking enraging it, I did as it asked. It led me into a strange room filled with skulls and what appeared to be mannequins. "Wait." it commanded. I did as it said, as it left. As I inspected the room, I realized these were trophies of hunts, these guys were a sort of race of intergalactic big game hunters. I examined one skull it was long and had razor sharp teeth, but no eyes to speak of. I walked over to one of the cases and saw a bizarre looking stuffed creature. It appeared human, except its skin was blue and had a long tail growing out of its head, that wrapped around its neck. It was dressed in robes. On a table next too it there was a flashlight looking thing. I picked it up and took a closer look. I couldn't see the lens, but I saw a button I could push. I pressed it and a three foot green beam erupted from the front end. Startled I dropped it and it shut off. That's when they walked back in. The elder walked in with three other of the monsters and he was holding a silver container. Suddenly took them grabbed me and held me still. The one standing next to the elder took the canister and opened it, taking out a spider like creature with a long tail. It squirmed but he held it tight. The elder took a knife and cut one of its legs off, dripping its blood that burnt its handler. He brought it towards my face and I tried to resist but I couldn't. He marked something on my face as I screamed in pain……

I woke up in a hospital, some days later. My buddy Wallace was there. "Hey there, V, how's it hanging?" I laughed a little. "Good…I had a horrible dream that I was abducted by aliens and.." He then interrupted me. "Well that would explain the mark on your left cheek." "A what?" I exclaimed. He handed me a pocket mirror. Sure enough, there was a strange mark, like a crescent moon in a triangle. What ever happened that night might not make sense, but I have a feeling it will effect me somehow in the future. Hopefully, Ill get to the bottom of that mystery.

The End

Note: Hey thanks for all yalls patience with this, I don't think its very good but I am kind of proud of myself for finishing this. Anyways if you dident figure out what it was, it was the creature from the movie Predator. Later.


End file.
